The present invention relates to control systems and more particularly to disconnectable multiple linkage systems therefor.
In dual controlled aircraft such as training aircraft, it is often necessary in emergency situations to be able to disconnect one set of controls from the other, so that only one pilot is operating the aircraft. This requires a device capable of reliably connecting the two sets of controls and rapidly disconnecting them in the event that disengagement of one set of controls is needed. Previous disconnectable linking devices have accomplished disconnectable linking of the two sets of controls, but have required too much time for disengagement. Also, such devices are not equipped with fail-safe features or components to prevent disaster in situations wherein the power supply for actuating the linkage fails. In addition, since aircraft typically include more than one control system (pitch, roll and yaw), it has been necessary to provide a separately controlled and operated linkage for each flight control, resulting in further delay in disengagement. Furthermore, when such aircraft is used for pilot training purposes, it is necessary that the instructor be able to rapidly disengage the student's controls, particularly when the student "freezes" or holds tightly onto his control stick placing a high load on the linkage.